Nonambar News: Bradley reappears after tragic loss.
After two days of no campaigning, due to the assassination of Archie Bradley by Pro-Unionist groups, Duke Edward Bradley has reappeared after disappearing from the public eye to reignite the independence campaign for Hastiga to leave the Falleen Empire when they vote next year. Despite still appearing disheartened and upset the Duke gave a speech to those who gathered outside the Bradley manor as part of a pro independence rally. Here is that speech: Originally posted by Duke Edward Bradley: ‘Hastigans, I’m sure many of you are expecting me to discuss the matters that have troubled this state over the past few days. The assassination of my son by pro Falleen groups when I am assumed to be their target. We know their intentions, we know their goals and we know that these actions will likely not be the last. Naturally I am devastated at the loss of my son, the implications that his loss has upon the entire Bradley family is indescribable and I thank you all for standing by me in this time of great despair. Whilst this despair does indeed exist we must never let it turn into hate, it was hate that drove these Pro-Falleen nationalists. Hate for our strives to make Hastiga a free independent state, hate for our desire not to be cowed by Falleen Imperialism and hate that we are looking set to succeed on our path. That is why as we move forward was must not allow our despair to spiral into hate and that hate to manifest itself in bitter actions against those whom we disagree with. '' ''Instead we will walk forward a proud people, we will not look back in anger but will look forward knowing that we cannot change the past. What we can change is the future, we can defy the intentions of these individuals by succeeding in our current task to free Hastiga from their grip and leave the Falleen Empire. To make our own way in the world without the hampering of these groups that would only seek to bring us harm. Knowing that this is possible fills me with energy despite the tragic circumstances that surround us and it should do the same with you. With people power we can spread our message in the final months of campaigning, we can bring our message of goodwill, of faith, and of hope to all the people of Hastiga because we know that by doing that we can achieve what others deem to be impossible. '' ''We’ve made the economic case for leaving the Falleen Empire, it is clear that Hastiga would be capable of sustaining itself outside of the Falleen Empire. We’ve made the political case for leaving the Falleen Empire, the elections within Hastiga deciding the overall government for Hastiga. If Hastiga votes for conservatives then Hastiga gets conservatives and so forth with all types of governing parties. What we must now make is the unitive case for Hastigan Independence. Independence has the potential to unite us all as Hastigans and move forward to make our Island home better than it has ever been. To build a community of equals where all people are treated with equality. Let us go forward and make that case and talk about it wherever we may be. In doing so we only increase the ability of the Hastigan people to make what I believe is the right choice and that is to VOTE LEAVE.’ Category:The Imperial Constitution